Crossing Differing Lines
by VeiledLantern
Summary: [ IonxEsther ] An existing love between a Methuselah and a Terran is considered a taboo by the society. How can Ion ignore his forbidden feelings from a certain Terran royalty if he ended up protecting her?
1. Prologue: Goodbye is not Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. It is copyrighted to Sunao Yoshida and the Art by Thores Shibamoto, to Kentaro Yasui, and GONZO.

+ dedicated to the late Sunao Yoshida +

* * *

_Modified (July 15,06)_

Author's Notes:  
I've changed several parts of the real story to fit mine… owww… don't kill me!

!SPOILERS ALERT UP TO THE ENDING OF ANIME AND THE  
PROGRESSING VOLUMES OF THE NOVEL!

I based this story mixing a bit of the novel and manga but mostly anime, some kind of futurefic/AU for the anime, quite sometime after Ester's coronation, and Ion went with Abel to fight against Contra Mundi. The relationship of Ester and Ion is more anime based. And yes, in the manga and in MY fic, Dietrich is ALIVE. Its too impossible to let a valuable cohort like that go to waste, I just love his mind games, and manipulations. If I were Cain I will not kill that guy. He's too valuable and intelligent for his own good. Other facts were also based on the novel like somebody VERY important is dead, (not Abel) , Vatican is on hiatus, Seth has closed the Empire to the outer world to make her children safe. I'll also leave Caterina's condition vague… as of now. There is a fact in the novel that I do not want to reveal yet.

And BTW, for absolute TB fans out there, just so you know, if the timelines were mixed up, either its novel based or I just intended to make it that way.

Other spoilers will be revealed throughout the story, cough canoncough muahaha! But its mixed with some of my concoctions, of course LOL

Warning:  
I'm Asian. You might encounter weird sentence structures. Bear with me. But I promise this will be good. (I hope) Also, there is a mixture of several languages necessary to the story littered about. It includes German, Japanese and Latin.

Pairing:  
Its going to be an eventual IonxEster. Yup, they're suited for each other. More like a RomeoXJuliet thing Torribla style laughs Ester would NEVER end with Abel. Abel serves more of a guardian (or a nanny… I think it fits the description more) for those two youngsters. Even a big brother. And it seems that he doesn't like her THAT way. Plus, He's too busy "saving" the world. And besides, she gave up on Abel (ch24, anime) then accepts her position as queen of Albion. I could ramble on and on of how I think they would end up with each other but lets just go on with the story for now ;)

Bit of translation found at the bottom of the page. Comments, questions and crits are welcome. Leave a msg if you want. So, If you're you already know the story, or not afraid of big time spoilers, grab a popcorn, go ahead and enjoy the show!

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Crossing Differing Lines  
**veiledlantern

_Prologue  
_Goodbye is not Forever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Esther gasped. Cheers and applause erupted on the vastness of the dome. She never realized how many people were present till now. It still looks like a dream. Everything is happening too fast. From an orphan to servant of God to a murderer and now this…. 

Her coronation day as the Queen of Albion, the most influential kingdom in Eastern Europe.

The rest of the AX were there, donned in their usual cleric robes. Pope Alessandro is at the opposite side of the aisle, beside the throne. She discreetly scanned the rest of the crowd. _Not here _

"…not here"

she feel her lips voice out in mere whisper. The people she expected to be present in one and perhaps her most important part of life is not here. She can't help but feel empty and a bit…

…_sad_

The procession continued. In her regal and composed appearance, it may not seem to be but in the inside, she is torn and lost. And even that simple thing… that familiar presence… is still denied to her. In what she had witnessed at the church in Londonium, she doubt if she would ever see him again. Her eyes fall on the deep red curtains hanging at the ceiling. She knows she should not think about intense red eyes surrounded by soft hay colored hair right now.

Then all thoughts were cut off when Alessandro took her hand. She stopped her musings and focused on the ceremony.

Evening. It has been an eventful and tiring day.

This time should be the happiest day of her life. She may never regain her family but she had found where belong to. Her inheritance. People here look to her. People here need her and her power. She sighed.

To her surprise, the glass door of her balcony suddenly opened. Cool evening breeze gushed off from the door, and at the corner of her eye a tall, dark form suddenly appeared from the shadows.

Her eyes widened. She gasped.

But what surprised her more is that a small figure with lean frame is added to the scene, in which in some areas of her, had made it twice as hurting than it should have been

"Ester-san…iiee, your Royal Highness the Queen…"

One of the two figures stepped into the light. But she doesn't need to see their faces, really. She already knows who they are.

"Shinpu…"

And she did not dare to ask why they did not attend the coronation…well on Abel she think knows…she has the feeling that what he is going to say right now is the answer of that question. But the other one… it even surprised her to see him here in this side of the continent.

"I'm going after Contra Mundi…" The matured voice of the silver-haired Priest floated on the silent room.

"I know, you don't have to say that" Ester interrupted in a gentle voice. "I felt that you wanted to do it just by the way you act, and by the looking through your eyes."

Abel looked a bit surprised for a moment but his face developed a smile. He had expected her to understand even without telling. And sadly, he silently added that he also expected that look of hurt in her eyes.

Ester smiled back with sorrow. "Thank you for everything Shimpu-sama. I will never forget what you have taught me. And because of that I'm going to have the strength to do my new duty."

Abel's smile widened to his usual relaxed and charming smile. "Hai, Ester-hime. And Congratulations." He looked over Ion's hunched back and the boy stiffened when he felt steel blue eyes boring on him. If possible, the silver-gray haired Priest's smile widened more that his eyelids meet in a squint.

"So, I'll be going then, take care. And oh, Ion-san, I'll meet you at the usual place later, ja"

Ion's eyes widened when he realized his sudden position.

"Uwaa….!"

He reached up his hands but Abel had already disappeared in the night. The short, pale-haired boy took a side-glance at Ester and quickly averted his eyes. He hasn't changed his position all throughout Abel and Ester's conversation one bit. Still hunched over there at the doorframe with his illuminated back facing Ester.

In Ester's opinion he looked like a little boy caught into something he should repent to, that aside from the solemn air and the serious position, it almost looked funny… and cute

But she still managed to suppress a full-blown grin

"Kakka..."

She settled on a gentle smile instead. She's about to beckon Ion to go inside for a while when he suddenly shifted, facing her.

"I told you we would meet again for sure didn't I?"

Ester stares for a moment before breathing out her answer. "Hai…."

The voice replied solemnly. "But I do not expect it to be like this… meeting you again just to say goodbye…" Ion steps forward to the light…

They meet each other's eyes for a while. Ester lowered her eyes. All the earlier hurt and sentiments immediately came rushing back to her upon seeing those blood-red eyes swirling with emotions.

Ester looked up to say something… but it seems that no voice would want to come out. Her heart is too crowded inside its too small for her throat to go through.

_/It shouldn't be like this… Why… why are you going with him? Why are you going away/_

She tries to open her mouth. But still no words would come out.

_/He's gone but you're also going? I don't know, I do not understand this but… I don't want you to go…/_

Ester's mouth quiver wordlessly. The next time she realized tears were starting to well into her eyes. Of all the thoughts running and playing madly in her heart to her throat to her brain she had only managed to choke out a single word….

"Why...?"

Ion's head turned sideways. The least he could do is to at least be honest in his explanation.

"If Contra Mundi exist, the coexistence of Methuselahs and Terran will never happen. So if I want to make that dream possible, I must see to it that they should be destroyed first. I'm going to help Abel-san in doing it."

In reality she doesn't want to. Ester walked towards a cabinet. But… she cannot lead herself to be selfish isn't she? He's doing it for the side of his world like what she's doing for her side of this world as well.

_But what is she's really unaware of is that he's doing it for her also… for them… _

Ester took out a locket from one of her drawers. Ion's words died out as he noticed Ester walking toward him. She took his hands and placed something on it.

A golden locket. Curious, he opened it. It has Ester's picture on it and the Albion's coat of arms at the other side. Ion's eyes widened.

"This is…"

"I've received the coat of arms when I was recognized as the next heir to the throne. I've decided to put it there." Esther smiled wistfully. "…Because that locket has memories in it. It bears the remembrance of those people that are dear to me. So I will never forget."

Ion's gaze fell back on the locket. Ester looked over Ion, memorizing her last vision of the beautiful light haired boy. Now it was her turn to say this

"Let's meet again, someday… for sure"

They eyes met and both softly smiled.

-

-

Then later on, Ester is left alone in her room with the soft wind blowing softly through the window and the lingering scent of those pale yellow hair and the lithe body in maroon, regal clothes.

Ester closed her eyes. Two of her most important person... gone…

-

-

And at last without warning, warm tears began to slide down her cheeks.

* * *

Wittle Torribla dictioh

Shinpu-priest  
Shimpu-san-well, as you know, -san is a formal suffix added to the name out of respect. Japanese does not have existing consonants in their kana, the pronunciation of "n" is n or m, more or less what can be easier way to pronounce the letter  
-hime-a suffix that means princess. Can also be a stand alone word.  
Ja-see ya! A form of saying goodbye to somebody  
Kakka-a honorific term for the rest of the nobility lower than the Duke. Equals to His Lordship, Most Honouble (insert name), My Lord or something.  
Contra Mundi- think its latin? (If someone is kind enough to correct me, I'll thank you) It means 'against the world'. Hence what they call the Enemy of the World  
Methuselah-a term the people affected with the virus bacchilus call themselves. Calling them vampire in their faces is almost equal to an insult. But normal people call them vampire nonetheless  
Terran-What Methuselas call normal humans. A contempt word.


	2. CH1: A Standing Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. It is copyrighted to Sunao Yoshida and the Art by Thores Shibamoto, and to Kentaro Yasui, and GONZO.

+ dedicated to the late Sunao Yoshida +

* * *

Author's notes:  
Eventual IonXEster. Hookay, I've read the canon, and learned infos (novel-based) bout Mary Spencer that I do not like, but I'm still on the decision if I'm going to make it happen to my story or leave her as a good girl. Hmmm. Oh well, I would appreciate opinions, it would help in my forming of the whole plot. 

Ion and Esther's relationship:  
At this moment, (well more on the prologue timeline) Abel really held a special place in her heart, like some sort of attraction. She knows this that she had overlooked what her feelings really are for Ion. The only thing she knows is that they were very 'close' (rolls eyes) Judging on her reactions in the anime series, she is even not aware that Ion likes her, hehe.

About the story:  
I think I've messed up the timeline laughs well, I don't really know when Alessandro… u know ;) I just kind of fitted it in my story, ehehe. But yes, it happened in the canon story. Including the occupation of the vacated seat of Francesco.

ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG I just can't help it TT I've been thinking of writing a simple fluff story centering around the 3 but it seems that politics wont leave them alone! Government and church politics, always seem to snoop around their sleeves, its hard to cut it off!.

Yeah, I've decided. I'll be making Mary-san a good girl here so in my fic she is on Ester's side.

Warning: For those who know the canon story, or the novel, I'll be straying a _bit _away from it, to adapt to my fic. But I'll try my best to make them IC_. I loathe OOCs_

Other warning: No smut but matured content. Matured conversations and stuff, plus the spoilers thing. If you're a new Torribla fan or just plain confused, leave a message so I can explain it maybe in the next author's notes. I hope I had made the story clear enough. Comments, questions and crits are welcome. Leave a msg if you want

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Crossing Differing Lines  
**veiledlantern

_Chapter 1_  
A Standing Point

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_'…love between a Methuselah and a Terran is strictly forbidden.' A cute little brunette teases him at the back of his head. _

"Get over it..."

Words whispered flowed throughout the room. Trying to convince himself to forget something that he should really left behind when he go away almost exactly three years ago. Translucent curtain billows from the gentle strokes of breeze as it barely brushes the shoulders of a young man leaning besides the open window.

_This time a vision of stately baroque expanse greeted his mind surrounding him and a grandiose lady wrapped in red across the room_

_'If Contra Mundi is destroyed, a coexistence between a Methuselah and a Terran is possible isn't it?' _

Several strands of pale yellow hair are pulled and his brows knit from the recollection. It seems that he can't escape the trip to the memory lane today. It's been years now since he had heard those words and every time, a particular memory of big, bright, blue eyes, and maroon haired girl in white habit came across his mind, pushing itself to him without any heed. Like mocking him, being masochistic and all

"If it's still possible at all. The whole world is literally in a mess today, now that the balance is gone" Ion sighed.

A bespectacled silver haired priest cuts the silent solitude of the room.

"That's the reason why we're here in Albion, Your grace. The large possibility of "him" being in here is great" Abel paused. He need not to clarify it to Ion that it was Cain he was talking about.

"In addition, we have to protect the queen thus lessening the growing unrest of the citizens" The pale light of the night reflected to his glasses. The dark portion of the room hiding whatever expression might be present beneath those spectacles.

"But that cannot nullify the fact that the reconciliation between the Methuselah and Terran has been turned to worse, if not, near impossible" Ion replied bitterly between his teeth. Reflecting a short greeting on his eyes to the newly arrived. /_And being in here cannot help me from focusing on what my goals are. Instead…/ _

"Yes, it's too bad that Caterina-sama's efforts of treaty for peace between the Empire and the Church is wasted by Francesco's insistence of wiping out vampires. And it totally turned into rubbles when he took over the Papalcy"

Ion said nothing but the flash anger that appeared in his eyes were imminent.

Abel continued, "We might stay a bit longer considering that it won't take long before they mobilize once again. Chances are, we might cross paths them sometime again this week. There, we could start planning based on the encounter" Abel shifted a bit on his position, fingering the doorknobs at his back. "But as of now, we're going to keep a close eye on her Majesty" Abel bowed a little and opened the door.

Ions nodded his head slightly then once again turned his head to the window. Abel eyed his partner knowingly. He knows that its not really Contra Mundi's blatant attacks on the kingdom and the church's vicious moves against the vampires that is making him uneasy right now. It's some feelings deep inside that he tries to deny or hide that are actually distracting the boy. Asta-san had opened that topic once about the Count of Memphis' quite obvious affection to the now reigning queen of Albion, Ester Blanchett.

Abel waited for quite a while, but hearing no response from the now tall boy he proceeded on stepping outside his room. "I'll be leaving you to your thoughts now."

Morning came along quickly. The scent of fresh leaves and blooming flowers blessed the whole place. Ester's gaze followed a flock of white doves that flaps its wings gracefully, going to wherever they are free to go. She smiled on them and turned her eyes on a flat, elegant marble stone etched with a name on the ground, planted with a cross on its head.

Peace. White dove symbolizes peace.

"I wish that the world is really as peaceful and simple like them, ne, Your Holiness?" Her expression saddened as she sits down and placed flowers on the grave

"I only want to … see humans live together in harmony, aside from our differences…

I know you want it too… I remember that time when we swear in front of God… we could have made it together… put peace and accord in this world…" Her smile is bitter and nostalgic. "But it seems that I'm alone now… And because of your death, Seth-chan had closed the Empire to the outer world. What am I going to do, Your Holiness?"

"And they're still going after me" She added.

_"I really am weak…"_

Esters covered her face with her hands and choke a bit of tears "I'm sorry, it's my fault that another person is hurt because of me. Again… I should have been the one who has been hit. Who have died. You do not have to do this. You do not have to save me."

Ester stayed in her position for a long while. She could not get over the young Pope's death that easily especially when she is the cause of his death. She had let others save her… again. And somebody got hurt, or rather died for her. Again. Why it always has to be this way?

The palace in all its shimmering glory stands silently under the sun's caresses. Inside and out, you could only see people shuffling to and fro on the corridors every now and then. Everybody seemed serious on taking their task. And at the middle of the hustle, a tall brown haired woman in stately military dress that denotes of a very high position stood in front of the tall window glasses, looking over the gardens with her hands clasped behind her back.

"She's still mourning"

Lt. Mary Spencer snapped from her silent musings and turned her head to see Count Virgil approaching her.

"Yes. I've sent several soldiers situated from the spot with a measuring distance to monitor and ensure her safety."

"You're well aware that the AX is being disbanded, isn't it?" Virgil joined Mary in looking over the lush greeneries outside

Mary turned her head to the Count "Are you coming on to something, Virgil?"

Virgil continues to stare at the window, formulating how to start. Mary narrowed her eyes.

"I've learned that Sister Kate and Professor William were Albion citizens. Currently, we're in a state of turmoil. And since they do not belong to any organization currently, we need an outmost help with people like them. And hopefully, with the rest of the AX as well."

Mary returned her stare at the garden, pausing to think about the time when Cain had infiltrated the palace, a breath away from accessing the ghetto. She shuddered at the thought.

"The enemy of the World… Contra Mundi.." she whispered and closed her eyes

Mary sighed. She spoke in a louder voice. "I hate to admit this but without proper help, we're defenseless against them."

"The third party or the church?"

Mary glanced at Virgil's face to search for any hint of sarcasm on him

"The third party." Mary looked thoughtful then continued "Both I presume. There might be a possibility that the new Pope has some inkling that we had the desire to have an alliance with the Empire. And we know that the Vatican wants nothing from the Empire but rather strongly wants to dissolve the higher caste. But I still do not know what steps are they going to take against the vampires

Virgil knows that Mary also had in mind what happened months ago, when Cain had crashed on the palace. Good thing AX had been there incidentally or they would have suffered greatly. But what worried him more is the forbidden place only the Walsh family knows about when its technologies were almost exposed to the enemy. Luckily, Abel Nightroad happened to be there to destroy everything before its falls to the hands of the Orden.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, we could absolutely use their help. Let us ask the Queen's opinion then"

Ester had stopped crying sometime ago and had herself simply staring at the etched letters at the cold flat marble framed by the soft grass. She turned her head around when she saw a shadow looming over her seated form.

"Oh sorry Virgil-san, its you" Ester stands up to face the count

"Its okay, your Highness. I think its time for you to go back to the palace now."

"Yes, I think I've spend enough time here already. Lets go"

The two were silent for a while. But it didn't take long to Virgil to decide onto telling Ester-hime.

"Your Majesty, there is something that we would like to talk to you about. Would you meet with me and Col. Spencer at the conference room later?"

Ester looked up at Virgil. _/This should better be not another death threat or a bad news._/

Nonetheless she nodded and opened her mouth "Ok, Let's meet after lunch then."

Lunch time arrived rather quickly and Ester found herself sitting on the vast and ornate conference room together with Lt. Mary and Count Virgil. The solemnity of the room is being cradled around the room by the summer breeze from the open window. The three of them were sitting around the wooden table. Vanessa, Virgil's little sister is leaning from the end of the room, merely listening but inserting a suggestion here and there.

Ester idly wondered if the complications of the Pope's death could be easily dissolved in the wind just like that. The young Queen snapped out of his thoughts when Virgil continues.

"…and so we should arrange a meeting with them to know our opinion. It is the best for both parties, as well as the rest of the world."

"Yes. You could start with Sister Kate" Ester suggested "The fact that she is the head of the AX second to Cardinal Caterina Sforza makes the possibility of having the rest of the remaining AX as well."

"Well then, we should arrange a meeting together with Sister Kate or contact the rest of the team so that we would know their individual decision, since this an individual decision not an order"

"Anou…" Ester interjected. "Do you have any idea of where Caterina-sama currently is? It seems that she has disappeared since the new Pope had stripped her of her titles and dissolved the AX?"

"We have none yet, my Queen. The church may not even know itself where Cardinal Sforza is. And the concern is not in ours to interfere. Unless it involves state problems, of course." Virgil answered her.

"It seem that we have decided already." The confident voice behind them finally speaks up. Mary turned her head to Vanessa. The fierce looking spiky green haired girl looked over her, expecting a command. And so she did.

"Vanessa, create a contact with the Iron Maiden, we should held a meeting as soon as possible. Ask them if they're okay with tomorrow afternoon."

"Hai, Kai-san"

While an important matter is being discussed from the palace, an activity from the other side of the town is having its positive results Time flies fast indeed. Well, the whole day proved not to be fruitless after all. They have at least several leads on Caterina, which is a bit disturbing, should they found out that it's true. Almost the rest of the defunct AX, is in Albion, picking up on what they have left. And without their Head, each and everyone act on the issue according to their involvement and concern. But they keep the communication alive by the very least. And being pestered by the Inquisition is another story. It seems that Cardinal Francesco Medici's drive of 'make war against vampires and kill them all' were more insistent nowadays, especially that the Cardinal now has the Vatican under his full steering.

Ion saw Abel from his sun-blocked window while walking back to the noble young man's newly acquired estate. He decided to meet his partner and found the tall man in the middle of the living room.

"Kakka, it looks like that you're not quite happy that were here in Albion." The priest noted.

Ion groped for words. Or rather, for excuses. "No… Maybe… well… I think… I'm not, Actually… it just that…" Ion stopped, crunched his brows and stared helplessly on the flat surface of the wall. Abel smiles warm and big that his eyes closed.

His eyes revolve from the floor to Abel. After chasing Contra Mundi together for 4 years, He suspects that the amiable priest knows, despite the fact that he looks idiotic and clueless almost all the time. Ion knows that those eyes behind the glasses were aware of almost everything around him. He transferred his eyes to the sinking sun on the horizon. Ion lets his eyes close.

But Abel does not need to see. _He knows _

_/No… not until we've defeated the Contra Mundi… until then, I should forget about this. Until then, I should not pursue my feelings towards her._/ He opened his eyes again. He willed himself to have the determination.

Abel looks at Ion-san with a hint of amusement while observing the lean and deceptively frail-looking boy having an internal battle with himself.

_/Let's see what these kids will do about all of this then…/ _

The next day came and as soon as the sun rises up, it is obliged to go back down again. The discussion with Sister Kate and the remaining members had been should we say have good results. It seems that they are willing to extend their hand in Albion as well. Which is a good thing since they needed an outmost help against the big threat named 'Contra Mundi'. Albion is the main power of the human populace, the strongest, most advanced, prosperous country their time. Vatican only overrules them in terms of influence. So if they fail, God knows what will happen to humanity. Ester thinks over of what happened earlier.

-o-

_"Thank you for inviting us over, Ester-hime" Sister Kate Scott, also known as the Iron Maiden bow her head. Though soundless, her transparent immaculate habit appeared rustled from her movements. _

_"A-Anou… Its ok, Sister Kate" Ester smiles a reply in an embarrassed note, urging the nun to stop the formalities. Its not that she is not used on people addressing her as the queen but treating her like it, especially by her former co-AX friends is quite awkward indeed _

_"I also extend my greetings to the rest of you. Thank you for coming, my friends and comrades. Her eyes sweep through the rest of the members with a smile. Hugue on his cloak at the far left, Leon with his arms folded, Sister Kate on the center, and Professor on her right with his usual pipe. They looked too few, Ester mentally remarked. She felt something is missing. Or rather, someone. _

_On the opposite side of the meeting table were them, the Albion leadership. Count Virgil Walsh, a Methuselah an overseer of the Methuselah towns and the other human cities as well. His sister, Vanessa is not present due to some situation in the ghetto that required her assistance. Lt. Mary Spencer of the Albion Armed Forces, that also holds some kind of power over Albion since she also ascended from the royal family (though not directly). They were half-sisters. And her, the Queen. _

_"So…" Lt. Mary began, "I do not want to dilly dally around. I'm going to state the facts as it is and our only wish for you is to agree. Albion, being the most powerful country in this side of the world is unstable right now, with the Contra Mundi aiming at the Queen and our current unsteady alliance with the church, now that a new Pope is in power. We ask of you to lend us a hand, since our militia has weakened due to the recent attack of the Contra Mundi" _

_"And we also predict that some further disagreement with the church will happen soon." Virgil looked over his Queen. Ester looked back at the count, visibly worried. With Caterina and Alessandro gone, they are indeed going to have some hard dealings with the Vatican concerning their Methuselah towns. _

_Professor idly cups his pipe and slowly inhales tobacco and blew out the smoke from the side of his mouth. "So in other words you need our help" _

_Hugue looked up with his serene face, gesturing a wordless agreement. Leon, still with his arms folded smirked. _

_This time Ester is the one that inhaled. The afternoon smells of leaves and late blooms with hints of Professor William's tobacco floats around. _

_"Yes…" _

_"Do you know that Abel-kun has returned to Albion?" Ester opened her eyes and snaps her head to the Professor. She eyes her in her silent question. _

_/THEY are here/ _

_William nodded then speaks again "So that means Contra Mundi is also around the area, though it seems that they are currently planning on something again, probably initiate the assassination plan once more while destroying the Kingdom of Albion at the same time." _

_"Yes, since the lab was destroyed, Cain had nothing to do with it. And the Orden feels threatened by the growing influence of the Queen so getting you out of the picture is their another quest." Leon finally spoke. _

_"And I think that Abel has the most information in the Contra Mundi and the whereabouts of the Duchess of Milan" Sis. Kate supplied _

_Upon the mention of her former superior, Esther's brows knit in worry. "The Cardinal. I hope that she's okay." _

_Then something dawned on her. "Now I remember. Where is Shimpu Tres-san?" Ester finally realized whose lacking. _

_"It is speculated that he accompanied Caterina ever since her disappearance. Indeed he is a very good bodyguard." Professor speaks over his pipe. _

_"Yoshaa! And since we're on the same side, let's join forces and try our best to win this this, how far it may seem right now" Everybody nodded their heads in Leon's outburst. _

_"Professor?" Mary-san asked in assurance. _

_"You do not need to ask. I was born in Albion and have been loyal to it ever since. I would gladly lend my intellect whenever needed." _

_"Sister Kate?" _

_"Almost the same as Professor, I would protect this city where I was born and use the ideals of Caterina-sama and the power of the Iron Maiden to pursue victory." _

_William glanced at Hugue. _

_He looked back in response. He is a man of a few words. Even not all the AX knows his quest. Even so, he had almost the same belief as them. He could look for 'her' while doing this. Then again, he knew that he would be stuck in Albion for some time if he agreed, and she could be anywhere. But right now, the safety of humanity is more important. He swept his eyes over everyone present. And to their relief, he nodded in agreement _

_"Lets also try contacting Abel Nightroad then." Virgil states as he rose from the seat. Mary-san clasped Professor's hands in gratefulness. _

_Ester upon hearing Virgil's words stiffened. She doesn't think that they know that Ion is with Abel. She is the only one that they bid farewell to years ago before they started to chase Contra Mundi again. But then, they have nothing against vampires don't they? In this meeting room, the common thing that they have here is their dream of vampires and human to coexist together, that's why they're here. That's why they're going to fight. That's why they want to survive. _

-o-

Ester let out a long sigh. She slightly leaned on the glass window of her room, closed her eyes and clasped her hand together up in her bosom. She can't stop to let the emotions run through. And she can't help but be nervous about it.

The meeting with Abel and Ion, that is.

_/Shimpu… / _

_/Will they come to me again/ _

_/Its been years. Are they going to talk to me? Are you going to talk to me? What am I going to say/ _

The conversation with Abel-san is rather short. But Ester still vividly remembers how Ion last looked under the night light when he stepped into her room. She smiled wistfully. Maybe she could buy a white rabbit with red eyes so she won't feel so alone. She giggled softly at the idea. Then her thoughts ran to Abel. Of how he and Cain fight after his revival in the outskirts of Londonium. Her smile faded. She leaned her head to the window and clasps her hands tightly. It's his life. His mission. She's out of it. Of his life. Of his purpose. She could not and might never be able to fit in.

_/Why can't I reached you/ _

Hurt

Longing

…. Confused?

What is she really feeling?

_/If this is over… could you… would you… stay with the empire with me/ _A not-too matured yet not too childish voice uttered through a thick blush.

Her eyes flew open. She gasped.

Ester's head snaps out of her thoughts and run to the porch and throw the glass doors opened. Her heart beats faster now. She searched and scanned for anything that moves around the area.

_/Why am I behaving like this? What am I exactly looking for? And why do I feel anxious all of a sudden/_ She thought as she leaned to the balcony, sticking her head out looking outside left to right, right to left. It's not that far to the grounds to have difficulty scanning the area. Her room is at the second floor of the palace.

She sense movements on the left side on the edge of the garden. There, the rustling behind the bushes. She squints her eye to see. Then suddenly, a squirrel runs from a bush to another.

She sweatdropped.

_/Mou… it's just some squirrel/ _Ester pouted. Embarrassed, she retired back to her room and ordered tea.

A lithe body removes itself from reclining to the adobe walls. He smirked. He's just right under the balcony where Esther opened her windows. Red eyes looked up behind the flowers that adorn the edges of the terasa at the second floor above him.

"Baka… " he whispered, an amused glint in his blood-red eyes. The amused glint fades, as it turned melancholic.

Then as sudden as he appeared, he is gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

_/If this is over… could you… would you… stay with the empire with me/-_phrase quoted from the anime

for those that missed that episode, that's what Ion asked of Ester (while blushing heavily o ) when they arrived on the Empire for the emissary mission. But it was left unanswered because Abel falling on the pond caught their attention. Ruckus ensued, moment destroyed.

Shimpu-father/priest  
Ghetto-what the Albions call the underground Methuselah town.  
Yoshaa-an expression similar to "okay then!"  
Duchess of Milan-Caterina Sforza's other title, also her codename in AX  
Hai-yes  
Anou-a sort of speech filler like.. "umm"  
Kai-san-Literal translation is Captain. But sometime, its literal meaning is lost along the way and they (the japanese) use it on persons that leades a few or a lot of people. They call Mary-san captain.  
Baka-idiot  
Terasa -terrace. That's what we call them in our country. And I think it suits it better. 


	3. CH2: Change Courses

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. It is copyrighted to Sunao Yoshida and the Art by Thores Shibamoto, and to Kentaro Yasui, and GONZO.

+ dedicated to the late Sunao Yoshida +

* * *

_Edit July 29,06_

Info Corner: Albion is the old name for United Kingdom. So that pretty well explains Esther's Victorian clothes. In case your wondering why Abel is so hot on destroying the data bank in England, it's because it contains information on the creation of Abel (he's really entirely human from the start, BTW) and Cain wants that info for his 'evil' purposes.

Author's Notes:  
Some facts were based on anime. Especially on Dietrich being there when Abel destroyed the data.

As much as I want it to be an Esther-Ion centric, story I just… cant. Because I tried to doing it that way but I ended up stalling. I've started writing again when I let the story carry on its on. Oh well, shrugs looks like I can't avoid the politics. slouches and the Vatican just can't keep their wet noses on their own. Bah.

another thing: I HATE FRANCESCO!

. thx for the reviews, minna, and anyway pls forgive me on the misspelled name of Esther, I sometimes forgot the 'h' because her name is spelled "Ester" in our local language, and the spelling corrector does not mark it as a wrong spelling, so I don't usually notice, gomen. Also I'm very grateful for the spelling correction of Kakka, it's a big help sore ja, arigatou gozaimashita.

Warning: Canon story spoilers. LOTS of them. Anime and manga fans, beware. Mature theme. Adults talking, plotting and outwitting each other.

**

* * *

**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Crossing Differing Lines**  
veiledlantern

_Chapter 2  
_When the Late Spring Breeze Starts to Change Courses

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Pope Francesco Medici sits calmly on his stately throne. Perfect, yes, this is perfect. The renaissance styled gold furnishing of the place matches his gold trimmed white dress. He feel exulted, grandiose, and most of all… 

_Powerful. _

At last he had been able to obtain what he wanted. At last, everything was his. He smiled. He knew the angels were smiling to him the day the incident happen.

And after that, Caterina is just too easy to handle.

This must be the will of God. Yes, it is. It should be. Of course He wants the world to be purified from those blood-sucking monsters. The Lord wants to redeem his children from those abomination called vampires. That's why He had placed him in this position.

Now to initiate the plan.

Making himself appear regal at best, Francesco rose from his seat, making the advisors and the other Cardinals and Monks face him.

He then began his monologue.

"My Queen" Vanessa started a greeting

Esther looked up at her. She is currently sitting on her throne, talking to some magistrates about some local concerns just now. She nodded on them and stood up. The Magistrates started discussing amongst themselves as Esther left the throne and walked to the other hall, with Vanessa following her.

"The Vatican contacted us. They have sent an early call that the Pope himself is going to Albion to discuss matters with you."

Esther inwardly groaned.

She remembered attempting to contact Abel and have a meeting with the available former AX members in private. She is currently too full of the Contra Mundi situation. It would make twice as hard for them if the church were going to meddle on their mission. Especially when they know that the Holy Body would undoubtedly go against it.

"When?"

"They said they would arrive for at least about a week from now."

"I understand. Thank you for informing me." Esther smiled at Vanessa but it easily faded and replaced by worry.

Vanessa did not dare to say something even though she wants to say some comforting words to the young Queen. But it was the blinding fact that once Vatican starts moving, they will be in deep waters.

Esther bowed her head a little, made a small smile, and then looked to Vanessa to say farewell.

"So, I'll be going back now, Vanessa-san"

Vanessa bowed back and watch the back of her Queen as she goes back to her meeting. She stared for a while before a certain voice at her back roused her from her occupation.

"So you have informed Her Majesty?"

Vanessa did not bother to turn around when she recognized Mary-san's voice at her back. In the passing months, the chess tournament is becoming more and more interesting.

"Yes, Kai-san. We'll just have to wait for the Vatican then, it's their move."

Mary-san nodded her farewell then walked out to talk to the leaders of the squad.

_/Yes, I guess that makes us all pawns in here, I wonder who will be in checkmate later on_/. She passed on the dark side of the corridor. Her high hills clanking against the polished floor. Fierce, violent eyes are now thoughtful.

_/And I fervently hope it would not be us./ _

Beautiful, smooth laces sparkle in the afternoon light as she moves gazing at her window. Cobalt blue eyes seemed restless as the hues darken further, a sign that she is deep in thoughts. Long flowing robes and jewelries dance in light, Red hair deepens reflected by the brightness of the day. Looking absolutely regal like the queen that she is. The young monarch, Esther Blanchett,

Things are running well, at least for the rest of the week. As of now, everything went quite smoothly. They had been on constant communication with the former members of AX. After meeting with some trusted royalties, they had reached an agreement that the government of Albion will finance the former team members of the AX in exchange for the help of the said team. Said team is being regrouped and reformed by the remaining members helping Albion

_/There are still many plans on hold, actually, not until we've finished this problem with the assassination plot and temporarily divert the attention of the Contra Mundi. Till then, we'll deal with whatever the Vatican is cooking alongside with it the dealings with the vampires./ _

The only thing that she had to do is to wait here in her room. Till they arrive.

A knock at the door.

She is very deep in thought that she almost jumped when she heard the sound. "H-hai, come in"

"Please go to the meeting now, Your Royal Highness, the guests are already there."

Wordless, she followed the courtier. But the worry inline her eyes show. She followed him in the long paths of the lengthy, spacious corridor. Inhaling to ease up, she entered the door to meet them.

"Iyaaa… Esther-san, the securities were so tight in the palace we're just lucky we've been able to enter…"

Esther blinked. Then looked up. That expression, that funny voice…

"Shinpu…san?" she asked testily

"Hai! Its been a while Esther-san"

She blinked again.

_/What is this/ _But her eyes had not deceived her. There he is, standing in this room with upturned eyes with those silly grin, slouched as always, hands scratching the back of his neck.

"Abel Nightroad Shinpu?" she addressed her the second time. This time, shock and a bit of incredulousness laced her tone.

"Anou… Esther-san, are you expecting something aside from us?"

Esther just stood there. _/Actually, yes /_ But she did not voiced it out. What had just happed? The Pope… I thought.. Then she replayed what Shinpu-san had said..

/Wait… Us/ But she didn't need to search for answer.

"Gomen Esther, does it seem that we have come on a bad time? We have been talking to your other colleagues from the former AX as well and we've decided to visit you and have some talk."

The quiet, respectful, serious tone that sounds almost childlike. It could only belong to…

"Iya, iya, that's nothing, Kakka." Esther held both of her palms up a little and smiles to reassure her guests.

"And don't call me Kakka, you're technically higher in position than me now, Esther-hime"

"And don't call me Esther-hime either," They both smiled at that. Well, Ion managed a little smile and then looked away. /…_it feels awkward too./_. She finishes in her thought

"Your Highness" This time, Virgil-sama arrived at the door, bowed on her with left hands in chest, then walked towards her and took her to the side. Ion and Abel merely observed as he steered her away from them.

"Sorry to inform you but Pope Francesco-dono has sent a message that he's going to postpone the meeting till tomorrow" Virgil said in a low tone, with a hint of displeasure in his tone.

Esther cannot hide her upset face "But…" she wrung her hands to swallow the words. She would have a discussion with her council later, but for now…

She faced the two men standing in the middle of the room. "I don't think you've met with him yet, Virgil-san, this is Ion Count of Memphis of the Byzantium Empire. Ion-san, this is Count Virgil-san one of my own trusted council. He also oversees the Methuselah towns of our country in my behalf."

"Pleased to meet you." Ion bows politely.

"Likewise. Please make yourself comfortable" Virgil greeted Ion, "Father Nightroad, pleased to meet you again, and I also thank you for helping us saving the Pope and the ghetto as well "

"Iiee, well actually I didn't EXACTLY helped you know." Abel chuckled a bit and waved his hands embarrassingly. Virgil-san looked to him in the eye knowingly. It was the old laboratory room where Abel and Dietrich fought that he was thanking for, actually. The place kept secret and is only known to the Walsh family, and the person created there. A secret someone wants. An important secret that is very dangerous to fall into the wrong hands. If Abel hadn't destroyed the room completely then Cain would have those valuable data. And they have no idea what would happen to the future. _If _there is still be a future left after that.

Unnoticed by Esther, Abel's face turned serious when he saw the knowing eyes of Virgil and recognized the words in there. He bowed his head a little for acknowledgement then he switched back into being cheerful again.

"Anou, Esther-san, it seems that we've come to a wrong time. If you're kinda busy, its okay, we're going."

Actually he and Ion intended to visit the palace this very day, knowing that the Pope is going to talk to the Queen, to spring unto action if ever the discussion appeared none too pleasant.

But of course the others do not need to know.

"It's okay, Abel-san, actually its quite fortunate of us for an ally to visit. We've got several things to discuss. Do you want to come with me so we could contact Sister Kate and the others?" Virgil-san suggested.

Ion looked at the two then to the window. The truth is, he really does not have an interest on the subject. He knows they're just going to talk about the church and the government politics. It's outside of his case, really. He intends on going home that time when a voice suddenly stopped her.

Esther, sensing the young man's reluctance, had rapidly blurted out something fast just to make him stay "Ion-san, would you like to have some walk? It's evening already, the sun will not hurt you anymore."

Ion, almost agreed with her but stopped, remembering himself "No, you don't have to do that for me, Esther-san..." He should not go closer to her anymore. Didn't he promised himself to not pursue his feelings before he fulfill his mission?

Unfortunately for him, Esther does not easily give up. "But Ion-san, you have to wait for Abel Shimpu-san, isn't it? And don't you want to have a walk with me?"

_/Of course I want to, why shouldn't I/ _That was what his heart beats erratically ight now. Ion was silent for a while before answering her. "No, I don't have to wait for him, I can go out on my own. I have something to finish" came a reply from a well hidden clenched teeth and firm jaw. Ion looked away, not bearing to look at Ester's face upon saying those things.

"Oh, Is that so?" Esther looked down the floor, disappointed, but tried to be cheery as she looked up the noble Methuselah.

"Yes. I'll be going now." Ion bowed his head at the Albion queen. "I'll be at your disposal whenever you needed help." Ion turned and nodded to Count Virgil and the silver-haired priest. Abel looked at Ion with scrunched brows, noting the pale haired boy's strange behavior toward Esther.

Esther also noticed Ion's cold indifference. And it hurt…somewhere inside. She tried to smile. However held in her deep blue eyes was the unmistakable trace of hurt.

"Ah, ok, so… take care then, Ion-san"

Ion flexed his hands trying not to clench them. He merely nodded at her words then jumped on the window to get out. He needed to get out. He didn't want to feel the guilt, and the pain from his own doing.

"So, Abel-san, are you're coming with me?" Count Virgil suddenly broke the heavy, silent air that hovers around the room.

"H-hai, I will" Abel smiled and slouched with an arm hanging on his head. They both looked at the young Queen, who minutes since Ion's departure has not moved an inch in her position looking at the open window.

Esther bowed her head. With her hair still veiling her eyes to show any emotion there, she started to speak in a tone that is obviously trying to be optimistic and cheerful.

"I… I needed to take a breath of fresh air, I guess. Just summon me when I'm needed."

The two men nodded and went to the other room. Esther was silent for a while then bolted to the door and ran out of the palace in a rather non-aristocratic way, gripping her skirt to avoid tripping.

-----------------------

The cool Albion breeze sifted through the clear curtains in the midst of the afternoon. Francesco leaned on the cushioned chair, pleased with himself. Getting here in Albion is easy as it is. Pretending to discuss on peace talks wherein he just wants to have Albion by himself is not that hard.

_/I'll just play with them for a while. Then I will put a leash on them. If they resist, they will learn about the Iron hand of God. But I think they will be afraid. After all, they should submit to the church as they always been, as every human kingdom does./ he muses _

"Commander Petros and Vice-commander Paula reporting. Your Holiness…" A tall, heavily armored man in red robes bowed to the Pope. The face is hidden beneath the metal helmet. His long, straight light green hair flows under the headgear. Behind him stands a lady in less heavily heavy armored suit, standing stationary not so far away. On the far edge of the room several people who had the same motif of armor, as they were stands in attention. These were Francesco's loyal army. Not the ragtag of uneducated and immoral people Caterina formed as the Ministry of Defense. The people he sent to battle against heathens and abominations of the world called vampires.

The Department of Inquisition.

The Captain of the Inquisition continued. "The Inquisition is ready. We have been able to gather an ample amount of forces at Munich as you have ordered. Other men are in Albion and were positioned outside the manor already. We are waiting for further orders."

Francesco creased his brows in thinking. Brother Peter and his assistant wait patiently as the Pope forms his plans. Peter notices the developing smirk and the malicious glint on the Pope's face.

"Very well. Petros, instruct your men to guard the manor, we are not going to take action today, I know they are expecting it right now. Paula. Go to the Albion Palace and apologize to the Queen. He smirked malevolently. This is the message…"

-----------------------

Ion sighed as he seated himself on a stone chair, surrounded by a lush garden adorned by myriad colors of flowers of different species. Heads bowed, he leaned down, with his arms resting on his knees. His red eyes deep and lost. Suddenly, his head shot up and turned right. Beneath the rustling of leaves and the tall trees Esther appeared, with worry on her normally bright eyes. She successfully wiped some of it to attempt a smile.

"I though you're going home?" she asked.

Ion stood the moment he saw her as she walks toward him and halted in front of him. The years have been kind to Ion. He's now at least 2 inches higher than Esther, he realized. He is now looking down at her as he peered on her gaze but he abruptly diverted it and bowed his head. He proceeded on walking away from her slowly when a warm hand suddenly grasped his arm. He looked on the small hands and unconsciously his eyes trailed from the arms to its owner.

Esther noticed Ion's stares and in that moment she caught herself and promptly retrieved her hand, a small blush grazing on her cheeks

"A-anou… gomen nasai…" She clutched the hand on her breast that has been previously holding the other's arms.

Silence rules for some moment. The chirping of birds were the only noises that were heard in companion to the soft rustles of leaves against the breeze. Ion said nothing. His red eyes deepening like the colors of blood that reveals a mixture of emotions that he is struggling to rein.

"Terran…" He gritted his teeth on the name call. Somehow, it does not suit her to be called that name anymore. "Don't be on my way, I do not have any business with you anymore. I want to be alone. Terran politics is none of my business, I came here for the empire and the Contra Mundi that's all."

_Which is a complete lie_. He wants Contra Mundi to be destroyed, and now the Vatican (or specifically Francesco) to stop meddling so the Methuselahs and the Terrans could coexist. And besides those heroic intentions, deep in his heart he knows its only an ultimate excuse for him so he could be together with Esther without the people looking down on them, or hating them.

Deep in his heart.

And it annoys him to no end.

She did not say anything but the clenching of her hands shows how much his words are affecting her. His gaze softened when he see the hurt on Esther's face.

"Go away Esther." He speaks on a more calmer, softer tone. He waits for a moment, but sensing that she's not going to leave anytime soon, took his strides outside the garden. Feeling no better that he did when he came here.

On the other hand, Esther feels hurt and confused

"Why… why are you doing this? Being like this? After all these years… You promised…" Big blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

But it seems that those whispers only dissolved on the late spring air. The sun has set sometime ago. He's gone already.

-

A pair of eyes glinted from a faraway perch. The two people conversing are too drowned in their own feelings and are too focused on their conversation to notice her. This will be interesting news for the Pope

A piece of red and silver metal flashed from a distance.

-

Ion clutches the golden locket hard in his fist as he jumped from roof to roof. The whole place seems like a blur now in his increased speed. He continued jumping on the roofs. Nobody would notice him because it's already dark. Its dinnertime when he arrives in his mansion. Abel has not returned yet so he decided on eating alone. He rings for his Methuselah attendant.

_/That's just excellent, Ion Fortuna. You just had not allowed yourself to add another problem aside from your mission but also managed to destroy some little thing that is left on what's between you and Esther. Dobito… I'm supposed to guard her…. / _He berates himself on his stupidity.

And somehow, the food tastes bland. He settled on drinking a cup of blood then sat to his window and stare at the starless star the whole night.

ooOoo

Esther arrived back on the palace dejected. The same question still plagues her mind.

_/Why is he like that/_

True, the fair haired, red-eyed Methuselah doesn't calls her like that anymore. It almost sounded like the contemptuous tone he spats on her years ago when they first met. Back then, the first time their eyes met she sees his eyes filled with hate, calling her Terran. Cursing her for being one. The second time is just because he's angry with her because of some wrong information. And it has a reason.

_/What have I done this time/ _

Then suddenly, a cheerful voice snaps her out of her reverie

"Yaa, Esther-san, we've been worried about you, you know, its been dark and all, who knows somebody might abduct you and…"

"Abel-san!" Kate reprimanded with apprehending eyes.

Abel folded up immediately "Ah gomen, gomen Kate-san"

It seems that her own feet carried her on this place. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her, sitting on the chair Virgil-san offered her.

Professor William smiled on the scene displayed in front of him with the pipe on his lips. Sister Kate could surely enliven meeting if she really want to. Esther looked over the assembled people in the conference room. Sister Kate debriefed her on their conversations, briefly explaining about Leon-san's absence. The Vatican starts noticing that the former group was moving together even without the direction of Caterina-sama. That alarmed them somehow so they plotted a way of dividing them. When Leon's case comes to light they immediately grabbed it, pressing on his charges.

"But the fact that they do not know that you have allied on the Albion Government yet is a good thing." Mary-san added. She had been summoned earlier when the former AX members starts appearing.

"And let's keep it that way. It would be very dangerous if they had learned that we are meeting like this. It could also endanger the favor of the church your Kingdom." William with his eyes closed, inhaled his tobacco then let out the smoke in between his teeth. "Are you alright Queen Esther?"

Everyone's eyes rest on the unusually dispirited monarch. The silence tells that they were waiting for her answer. It would not be absolutely okay if their pillar would be the first to crumble.

"It's alright everyone, I'm okay. You don't have to worry, I just had some nice walk around the garden." Esther flashed a smile to everyone in the room. She doesn't need to worry them. She doesn't want to be a burden with these people who care about her and is being good to her kingdom.

And the fact that Shimpu Abel-san is here makes it more calming to her.

The said Priest was eyeing the young Queen discreetly. He had an inkling that somewhere along, Esther and Ion met outside the palace and Ion is stupidly avoiding Esther, being the melodramatic person that he is that took everything too seriously. He inwardly sighed.

Settling down, The Professor initiated on carrying on the interrupted conversation.

"We must be careful…"

But before he starts voicing out his opinion, there was a knock on the door, and then it opened. A guard appeared, bringing a message.

"Sister Paula, Vice-Captain of the Inquisition is waiting on the Court Room. She brought a personal message from the Pope. She wants to talk to the Queen immediately."

Everybody's surprised stares pointed at the guard on the door, coupled with several loud heartbeats.

Esther's audible gasp is heard throughout the room.

* * *

Iya-No. But on some cases, its just an expression or an addition to the emotion in the sentence.  
Gomen–sorry  
Anou-some form of speech filler like "ummmm" in English language.  
-dono-a suffix use that is more formal and old than other addresses. It is usually used on very respectable or high positioned people, perhaps kind of an equal to 'my lord/lady'  
dobito-an Imperial contempt term. Similar to stupid or fool.  
Terran-What Methuselahs call humans. Kind of a demeaning words for they think that they are superior to normal humans  
Shimpu-Priest/Father

A/N  
Okay, so I've decided the chapter to end this way (its adds to the suspense nyeheheh) and to be honest, I kinda like the ending of this one.


	4. CH3: Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. It is copyrighted to Sunao Yoshida and the Art by Thores Shibamoto, and to Kentaro Yasui, and GONZO.

+ dedicated to the late Sunao Yoshida +

* * *

Modified: Aug 9 2006

Babble Time!  
Thx for the reviews, never expected it to actually did good to me. Now I know why authors love being reviewed. It actually kicked my ass to finish this episode. I owe it to you all (bows)

_Lady Padme: Ooooo yes, Ion's being a jerk, If I'm Abel I'm going to smack that spoiled brat's head to stop his stupidity. Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm kinda finishing an IonXEsther bday gift that killed me for my sis (yes, she's an IonXEsther fan too.) Maybe I'll be give out the link by next episode. _

_JK-chan-I don't mind writing, I'll be finishing this whatever happens _

_Lady-Willowish-oh yeah (thumbsup) _

_Kageharu-LOL, yeah, dobito indeed. Gah, its really in Ion's character on running away on people and being so morosely emotional and all, so it feel natural (on me to write) for him to act like that. _

_Andarielle-thx for your sharp eyes and for adding me, maybe I'll do another torribla fic if I finished with this one. _

Author's notes  
And everyone, just for your knowledge, the reasons that I'm late is I'm modeling my gift art from Thores Shibamoto's designs (yes, the abhorring detailed artworks of the god called Shibamoto) so I kind of freezed from the story in favor of finishing the drawing. Another reason is I finished the Whole plot in the middle of doing this chappy, so rest assured that this story is going to be finished And… be prepared for more surprises, eheh

And oh, for those who had watched the anime, in case you're wondering where Vaclav is, I followed the novel storyline. He is gone in AX before Esther arrived. He's not exactly a good person the anime portrayed him to be. Anyway, when somebody is made a Pope, their names were changed, but I do know what name did he took in the actual novel and I do not want to go against it so I'm making Francesco's name stay as it is

And the humans do not know why the vampires came into existence. Probably Francesco does but refuses to admit it because of his principles and pride.

Hoookay! Info Corner:  
For those who do not know, The Inquisition really did exist. They interrogate and execute those who were proclaimed as witches. I think its in early England.

Because you cannot be together as long as Contra Mundi exist. Moreever, it is considered a taboo by the society. But you cannot ignore it especially after some years you meet again in Albion to stop the assassination attempt directed to the queen w/c happened to be her… your love. Would there be peace?

* * *

_  
Last Episode:_ _Esther is too busy in her inward thoughts that she unwittingly came to the Meeting room. There are too many surprises for her in one day, one is the appearance of Abel Nighroad Shimpu, and… Ion. But it's too much for a surprise when a guard appeared in the midst of their serious meeting to announce the arrival of an unexpected guess._

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Crossing Differing Lines  
**veiledlantern

Chapter 3  
Choices

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A guard appeared, bearing a message. 

"Sister Paula, Vice-Captain of the Inquisition is waiting at the Court Room. She wants to talk to the Queen immediately."

Everybody's surprised stares pointed at the guard on the door, coupled with several loud heartbeats.

Esther's audible gasp is heard throughout the room.

Seconds passed before the whole group had digested the information. Each one heard the deafening silence. It pounded on their ears coupled by the erratic thrum of their hearts beating erratic. So loud that each one thought the others heard it. It's disarming news indeed. Finally, Esther-hime caught her speech.

"O-okay, tell her I'll be there by 15 minutes."

"Hai, My Queen" The guard curtsied then left.

Everybody is silent, lost in their own reveries. If they're not going to be careful, they'll be caught red-handed and worse, it's not just them but the whole Kingdom of Albion will be affected as well.

And to think Sister Paula is just several halls away.

"Suminasen. I should get going. I'll be catching up on you guys later. Mary-san, debrief me on the things you have talked about in case you're already dismissed when I'm finished. I won't take long. Later then."

"Hai, your Majesty" Lt. Mary bowed.

Esther curtsied and exited out of the room. Count Virgil escorted her on the court room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sister Paula spent the better of the minutes thinking other things than minding her wait or feeling anything other than being her current stationary self in the middle of the room. The moon had since waned from its wake. She had contemplated on sneaking around stealthily to spy on the palace but thought the better of it. She should not make this long. She had to report to the Pope as soon as possible. It won't hurt being patient. They have a lot of time. Especially when the Pope learned what she had discovered.

A creak of the door signaled the arrival of the person she is waiting for.

She turned her eyes on the new arrival and shifted herself at last. Facing the young Queen, she held up her palms in her chest on a small bow and gave a curt one at the Count. Her Majesty returned the gesture while Virgil-san nodded. White lacy gown swished beneath the soft carpet as she proceeded on sitting on her place, with her advisor standing at her right.

Sister Paula started speaking in a business-like tone.

"I have come here in behalf of his Holiness Pope Francesco de Medici to personally apologize as well as deliver a message. Please accept our most humble apology." Sister Paula bowed reverently and politely. Her serious face blank, not betraying any emotion or thoughts there.

Idly, Esther looked at the woman in front of her. So many hidden things, she mused. /_Who knows that inside those seemingly sacred, red robes adorned with a big cross hides a scanty armor wore by a cold-blooded extinguisher of lives? Methuselah or not, its still a life…/ _Queen Esther stared thoughtfully for a moment, a bit loss on how to reply.

_/Should I? Of course I have to be polite about it. But I need to know. If there is really a reason or they are just making an excuse. His Holiness is not the type to do anything that does not have something in it…/_

Seeing that the Queen is not responding to her, she continued speaking, thus startling the young monarch out of her thoughts.

"Because of some unavoidable intricacies in the church, His Holiness has not been able to arrive at the appointed meeting a while ago, again, I sincerely apologize." She gives a small bow.

"But Pope or not, its still a disrespect to treat the Queen of the largest and most prosperous kingdom in the new Human Empire." A male voice intervened. Both women looked at the direction of the voice. Virgil. They have almost forgotten him due to his silence.

"Virgil-san" Esther uttered.

He continued. "Forgive me for intruding my Queen, but if that is the way he is treating someone that represents a whole kingdom, not to mention a _very _important person, then it is obvious that he think very little of us."

"As I have said, the Pope encountered several problems concerning the church. He will arrive here come morning, I assure you." Sister Paula eyed the Count warily.

Virgil looked over his Queen for her opinion. Esther turned to him and nodded.

"Very well then, if he did not come in the morning, the call is off." Virgil still looked unforgiving, his tone final.

"Thank you very much Your Royal Highness" Paula backs a bit then added, "I don't need any escorting, I can manage on my own. Till then." She curtsied then walked out

When she is gone, Esther let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Virgil-san, you nearly make a disfavor of the church in our nation." Esther frowned.

"I'm very sorry, Your Highness. But if we will not do that, they are going to take us lightly. I hope its okay with you"

Esther smiled. "Iie, Its ok. Without you I certainly won't know what to say. Thank you, Virgil-san"

"Its a pleasure my Queen." Virgil-san bowed in return. He offered his arms "Shall we go back then?"

"Hai" she stands.

------------------------------------------------

"This could be bad. The Vatican is aware of the movements of the AX, and it could only worsen up when they would learn that we were helping the Albion Government." William furrows his brows, with his hand cupping his smoking pipe."

"Yes, There is a possibility of them finding us, we should think of other ways of communication then."

"We could talk over the radio. All of AX member has it and we could communicate with you in the palace that way."

"The rest of the AX could go aboard the Iron Maiden and talk to you in radio." The silent Hugue suddenly speak one of his little interjections. Everybody lightened up at the idea.

"Yes, it's a nice suggestion. Arigatou, Hugue-san" Sister Kate commended the tall, silent priest. Who, ever since his arrival is still sitting down in crossed arms with his sword cradled on his shoulder.

Mary-san looked up at the blond nun. Upon looking at her, you'll never imagine that this delicate female with a sweet face and dainty bearings, wearing an all white habit would be the Captain of the fearsome battleship Iron Maiden.

Then a curious question rose from her. "Kate-san. How do you manage to hide that huge ship from the enemy and from civilians?"

Sister Kate just smiled sweetly.

"We have our ways, Lieutenant. We have our ways" Professor smirk mysteriously at her.

Then door opened to let in Queen Esther and Count Virgil. The people inside the room stand up to greet the arrival of Her Royal Highness.

"Its ok, minna-san. You can sit down." Esther took the seat offered to her and nodded her thanks. A brief rustling of clothes and scraping of wood to wood were heard while everybody settles down again. Kate remained standing. The intricate patterned wall behind her is half-visible against her translucent form.

"Demo… would it be much easier to spy if they would try to track the radio signal?" Abel said. There's some point to it. Silence again. Esther's gaze traveled throughout the room. Everybody is staring on the empty air, deep in their thoughts. She had decided its time for her to speak.

"Anou… can you inform me of what you've been discussing, Mary-san?" Esther looked over Mary.

"Ah, Hai, your Majesty." Mary-san broke away from her thoughts and started to update the Queen on the topic they had grazed upon. Esther nodded and pursed her lips randomly while listening and the others insert some snippets here and there as well as ask her opinion on some matter.

------------------------------------------------

"Its late" A matured yet adolescent voice from the dark suffused the dark living room, when Abel had entered the quiet mansion. His eyes passed over where the voice came from as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Serious concerns kept us late. We are thinking of new ways on communication. It is a good thing that the Contra Mundi has rested again. It seems that the church is starting to move. The bad thing is, we still have only a little idea what are they planning. The Inquisition appeared in the palace"

Ion jumped at that. "That means they are already investigating. Who knows what they had found out?"

"And Francesco can be a very sly creature if he wants to. We should return to the palace tomorrow."

Ion nodded.

Abel stopped at the mouth of the kitchen door. He looked sideways at Ion, the night-light reflected in his rounded glasses that hid any expression his eyes might give.

"Did you meet Esther-hime earlier this day?" Ion stiffened and marched towards the porch without bothering a reply.

Abel's smile is borders in-between amused, exasperated and worry. There is no need. Abel already had his answers. He sighed before digging in the kitchen. Damn he's hungry. Must be the lack of vampire blood lately.

----------ooOOoo----------

Morning came quickly. The sun shone with the fresh start of the day and the birds happily playing on the trees beside the wide glass windows. Esther found herself again waiting in her room to be called on the meeting with the Pope. Her mind wandered on the other one that is already resting on the ground. She bowed her head and clasped her hands in a form of prayer.

_/Gomen-nasai, Your Holiness, I have been neglecting visiting you lately. But I'll never forget the promise I swore beside you in the name of God/ _She closed her eyes. _/I will fulfill this dream./_

With this in mind, she is not surprised when a soft knock at her door was heard. No hesitation appeared in her eyes the moment it opened. A silent determination reflected in her large, cobalt eyes.

"My Queen, His Holiness the Pope is going to arrive any minutes by now. He had sent some guards ahead of him on his arrival"

"Its okay, I'll go to the throne room. Advise Lieutenant Mary and Count Virgil to meet me there." Esther rose from her seat and started to prepare.

------------------------------------------

Soldiers lined-up in front of the throne as well as other royalties on the sides. Brilliant red draperies hung in between rococo carved columns. At the end of the long carpeted aisle in between the inset of walls bathed in surreal light found the Queen currently sitting at her matching rococo chair. She raised her head to see the new arrival.

"His Holiness, Pope Francesco de Medici!" The attendant called out, announcing his entrance.

Francesco walked solemnly with his head up high while spying on the flank of people he passes by. No AX members. But that doesn't mean that the Albion Kingdom is not communicating with them. After all, their Queen is a former member of the group. He secretly smirked. How ironic. So that's the reason why he included in his deduction of facts that it is positively possible that she also upholds the absurd beliefs Caterina had started.

And this is the right approach, isn't it? Making it appear as a state visit. But of course, the inner circle knows better. Both parties had felt that invisible tension between them. They probably know that he is here to either assert the mandate of God given to him or to make a deal with the government.

He let out a small smile. And of course, both would end with him taking the Kingdom in his hands. One more step and he is going closer and closer to the plan.

ooOOoo

After the usual courtesies the people involved preceded to the meeting room mainly Queen Esther and her two advisors, Lt. Mary and Count Virgil, followed by Pope Francesco and his escort, Brother Petros and Sister Paula.

Esther sat on the center with the Pope on the opposite seat. Mary-san and Virgil-san on each side while the Pope's escort stood at his back not too far away from him.

After they had settled on their seats, Francesco started. "I will not go around beating the bush, my Queen. I came here not just to strengthen the ally of the Albion Kingdom to the church but also reaffirm your loyalty to her." He rose from his seat and walk with his back on the table. He pauses for a moment before turning around.

"Vampire."

All those who are seated looked on him. He proceeded on his speech. "You know well my good intentions of removing those living sacrilege to God. That is my life long mission. Now that there is nothing against us, we should unite and destroy the abomination for the good of humanity!"

Esther clenched her fist at that. The late Pope Alessandro flashed in her mind. Caterina in her Cardinal robes. Seth. Abel. Ion.

Mustering enough courage, she held her chin up with determined eyes.

"Iyaa,"

"Iya?" Francesco echoed.

Mary-san shifted and opened her mouth but did not speak. Virgil is still as ever.

"We are all humans Your Holiness. Though we might be different in a way but we still posses the same soul. The same body parts. The same function. I believe that all of us are equal. Methuselah or not."

"Humans eating other humans?" Francesco spat. "Is that what you call human_? Do not drink blood for it consist another life_. _A word given by God through Moses._" He quoted from the Bible. "They disobeyed the commandments of God, and this is their fitting punishment. Their banishment from the face of the earth."

"But is it their fault? We are all created in equality but because of some reasons, their bodies began to change but that does not mean that they are not human anymore! They breathe the same air we do, appear the same way we do. It is the rogue vampires you are talking about. Not all of them are evil. The normal ones do not take humans for the sheer pleasure of it." Esther argued, trying to make him understand.

"Wolf in sheep's clothing" Francesco murmured. "You do not know what are they going to do and they can never be trusted. They might turn against you the next."

"No they're not!" Esther rose from her seat "They are trustworthy and they keep their word and..."

"And that's what you learned from socializing with them. You are no different from Caterina, Your Majesty. The Vampires had contaminated your thoughts, just like they did with my stupid sister." Francesco interrupted. The venom of his voice punctuated in every twitch of his stern facial features.

"That was uncalled for, Your Holiness" Virgil said in a tempered voice. This was going nowhere. He daringly pointed a glare at the Pope. Mary-san is equally infuriated as well. Esther collapsed on her chair, unable to say anything, frustrated beyond belief.

Nevertheless, Francesco ignored them.

"Would you like to end like her? Do you know what happens to those who cooperate with them? And do you know what they are called?" The Pope radiated a dangerous aura within him.

"Your Holiness." Esther warned. "This is not just between us and the vampires. What am I trying to say is that we should join forces with the Methuselah Empire to fight against Contra Mundi. _They _are the real enemy. If we will not unite, they could easily destroy us! The whole world!"

"There will be no alliance between the Church and the Vampires, Your Majesty. Ever. Do you dare to disobey our Holy Mother the church?"

"No, but…"

"Then fight with me. Lets give them what is proper. Let them know the divine wrath of God!"

A pregnant pause. Mary-san and Virgil-san looked sideways at their Queen, gauging the thoughts inside that thoughtful frown.

Esther breathes deeply and started to open her mouth when she is suddenly interrupted by the Pope's voice.

"You do not have to give out your answer, now Your Majesty. Think about your decision." With his chin up high, Francesco rose dramatically from his seat, give a small bow, turned and leave. The Inquisition filed up to the door and followed the Pope.

Meanwhile, the people that are left inside the meeting room were silent. The pressure in the air is still thick. Esther had her fist resting on the table, firmly closed, trembling a little from the suppressed emotions that are running inside.

"He's blackmailing us." Virgil's voice floated in the stillness of the room. The reality of the statement caused various emotions within them. The other two silently agreed.

"He wants to declare war with the eastern Empire and for us to side with him. He's given us no choice" Mary-san harshly whisper in a silent fury. She turned to her Queen. "You're majesty…"

"Forgive me for intruding" An easygoing voice floated in the door. Everybody's head turned to the man at the door. "Your Royal Highness…" The silver haired priest marched inside, in his heels follows a delicate looking hay haired young man.

"Shimpu Abel…" Mary-san stands up in mild surprise, still feeling the irritation of the previous debate. "You should not be here, the Pope. The Department of Inquisition, they did not see you aren't they?"

This time, another voice replied on her inquiry. "No they did not." The quiet and respectful response came from the smaller man. "Mary-san, Virgil-san" He nodded to the both of them. Then he turned to Queen Esther to give a more elaborate bow. Esther briefly remembered their last conversation and returned an awkward bow.

"I'm sorry about the Vatican, Esther-hime" Abel seriously faces the Queen.

Esther smiled a bit relaxes on her chair.

"Its okay, Abel-san, we have anticipated their move, Francesco-dono is just naturally irritating" The sober voice of Virgil-san, laced with a bitter humor lightened up the mood a bit

"Ahehe, he's always like that, gomen, gomen" Abel took in a lighter mood and grinned and slouched. "We have informed the AX already on this. So now, we are here to give information about the Contra Mundi."

Abel eyed Ion, who is actually the one that insisted on going to the palace, worrying about the meeting of the Pope and the Queen. "Kakka, would you like to inform the Queen of what we had learned?" The edges of his lips playing on a playful smirk

Ion shoots an annoyed glare at bespectacled Priest at the well-hidden tease. He had learned that Abel had discovered about his secret crush when the said guy started to unnecessarily mention Esther to him, dropping in uncomfortable comments and subtle teasing.

But before Ion had started to talk, something came in to Esther so she immediately questioned them.

"Anou… what happened to Shimpu Leon-san?"

"We're still trying to get a way on getting him out of the prison again. But its alright don't worry about him, that big man can take care of himself."

Esther's melancholic face lightens up and beamed a small delighted smile at Abel. At that, Abel laughs his awkward laughter and scratches his head. Looking at the two, Ion furrows his brows and bowed his head down.

"I'm so glad about that. I won't be promising anything but I'll try to get him out of there if I can." She said. Then Esther suddenly remembered about her current disposition with Vatican and her face fell downcast.

"Its ok, Your Majesty, you don't need to do that, we will do what we can, even though everybody is busy right now." Abel soothes Esther in his light manner. "So don't worry about that now, there are lots of things ahead of us."

"Hai" She smiled warmly at Abel.

"Lets get back to the topic then." Ion suddenly interrupted in a stern voice, his temper loosening for some unexplainable reason.

"Ah, gomenasai… Ion-san" Esther turned to Ion for an apologetic look.

"We have discovered that the Contra Mundi is hidden somewhere in Germany. The Orden is not doing any steps right now, and apparently, they are still in planning. But they're still after you, Your Majesty."

"I think they would wait till the United Nations Meeting. Cain is still on stasis so we do not have to worry about him in the meantime. But the Rosencreutz Orden would absolutely make a go for it, and we had just to be ready when the time comes." Abel added.

"Yes, you are right. Sadly, our soldier is not enough to guard the Queen" Mary-san remembered the time again when Cain attacked the palace.

"The Methuselahs at the Ghetto could help, Mary Kai-san. We can find people that are competent enough to fight the Orden." A pause. "Then they would guard you closely till the UN Meeting. " Virgil-san turned to his Queen.

Ion's eyes went huge. "Methuselah..? You are…"

Virgil gave him a long, meaningful look then turned his gaze back at the Queen.

"Of course the AX would still look over you closely. Kate-san could teleport herself to any place she wishes. Hugue is currently posted at the church nearest in the Palace so he could be on immediate help if anything happened. You could also relay messages to us through him."

"Thank you, thank you minna for doing everything for me. I'll do my best then." Esther gratefully added.

"You're our hope for reconciliation, Esther-hime, you should continue to exist" Abel regarded the Queen with a gentle stare.

"Yes, Shimpu-san. I promise, I'll do everything." Her bright eyes shimmering, looking up at the Priest she admired.

Ion looked away to the window. He's been silent the whole time. Why should he talk? He doesn't have to say something unnecessary aside from their current concern.

And besides, Abel and Esther is busily talking.

"Saa, Your Highness, we should be going ne? See you again" Abel crinkled his eyes.

"H-hai…" she faltered then turned her gaze to Ion who never met her stare since they stepped inside the room, probing the young man to at least get a sliver of idea of what was wrong with him.

_/Are you avoiding me? What have I done?./ _

Ion, feeling Esther's gaze to him felt disturbed and guilty. After giving his bow he politely escaped out of the room. Abel looked confused for a moment before following the boy.

Both never speak up while walking, footsteps echoed throughout the high ceilings. After a long silence, Ion's moderate voice bounces on the wall.

"You look so comfortable with each other…" Ion thinks out loudly

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" Eyes wide with feigned innocence, Abel turned his head to the smaller guy in his right.

"Ah, nothing." Ion resumed his silent walking on the wide, shining maroon corridor. Once again, footsteps were heard against the silent hall. Abel sobered up. He's so tempted to tease the boy that he's just jealous but thought the better of it.

"Why did you not talk to her?"

Silence is his answer. Then Ion speaks.

"It's ok, as long as she's alright." Ion nodded to nobody, looking morosely. Abel gives a sigh.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, another footsteps were heard but this time, the sound is muffled by the Persian carpet covering the floor. Another place same time. Long gold and white robes swish as he walks, the tip of the clothes caressing the soft mat. Other footsteps were of steel and metal clinking is heard every now and then, following the first one that is leading the way.

"I will go back to Vatican after three days. Continue gathering an army and prepare the War ships, we will attack the New Human Empire after two weeks."

"Hai" The helmeted, green haired tall man ordered something to the woman behind him and the woman disappeared.

The brown-haired man on the front with scowl on his brows smiled malevolently. He gripped his large, detailed crucifix firmly.

Everything is according to plan. And if the Queen of Albion will resist, he would reveal his card.

She has no other choice.

The deep, flaming darkening sky looks grim against the weakening sun.

* * *

Look forward to the UN Meeting, Krusnik mode ikee! A few episodes to go, Unexpected cameo appearance coming on at least 2 episodes. Yatta! Empire nobles on the next episode! And war, war war  
(edit, Aug 19,2006-so apparently I've made several changes in the story but it's a nice change anyway, but don't' worry, all the things listed above will still be included but will be kind of delayed because of the needed story development and some plot alterations.) 

Wittle Torribla Dictio

Arigatou-thank you  
Gomenasai-sorry  
Kakka-a form of formal salutation out of respect  
Hai-yes  
Iya-no  
Suminasen-excuse me  
Sa-an expression similar to so. br Hime-literal meaning princess. In this story, Esther is 20 yrs old (she's 16 in the original story on her coronation) and intead of being addressed as the Queen, the hime suffix is because she is still young, also a form of stating respect. 


	5. CH4: Forgive me Father for I have sinned

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. It is copyrighted to Sunao Yoshida and the Art by Thores Shibamoto, and to Kentaro Yasui, and GONZO.

+ dedicated to the late Sunao Yoshida +

* * *

Review Replies:

WHOA ITS ALMOST HALF A YEAR! O.O Oh please don't direct the Krusniks in my direction. I've fixed the whole story for you all to make it up.

Yep, and my sister hated AbelxEsther with a_ passion_. LOL. But seriously, when I saw Abel slapping Esther in the cheek like that it came to me that what I'm seeing more of a brother-and-sister relationship. And I'm not even sure if Abel is already over Lilith. (I don't think so.)

And as to where to buy the novel, it is said that Tokyopop is going to publish it in English. There are also Japanese bookstores that sell them but its hard to look for them and besides, its in Nihongo. I think Kadokawa bookstore has some stock.

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 28897757/ - my ionxesther fanart. Based on Shibamoto-sensei's character design.

Info Corner: For those who do not know, the New Human Empire is located in the Eastern part of Europe (Turkey, Russia etc) whereas, the Terrans along with the vampires that does not mind living along Terrans were in Western Europe (Albion, Rome, etc.)

Warning: Matured story with matured conversations. Adults outwitting each other. Gore. (yum) Faint, faint williamxhugue if you squint more.

Author's Notes:  
Ah Kami, when I get back to my former chapters I was horrified on my writings and formatting. So I've taken the liberty of fixing it. And gawd, I'm such an _idiot _that time. Crossing is my first ever fanfic here so the formatting is terrifying. (LOL) But its alright, I've fixed them already. Reread the previous chapters pls, I've fixed/altered some parts in there. If you've seen some missing punctuations and stuff, tell me because FFnet's automatic formatting sometimes messes up with it.

And oh, since you guys know already on how really long do I take to update, please leave a contact email so I could email you when I've posted. You can drop me a review, note or email. My email is found at my userpage. Those that do not have an account also can leave their email in the review post.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Crossing Differing Lines  
**veiledlantern

_Chapter 4  
_Forgive me Father for I have sinned.  
Part I

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Intense, red eyes flashed more brilliantly at the facts delivered to his ears. It darkened till it matched the color of blood. 

"This is bad" Ion said in a very, very worried tone."

"Hai, Kakka, Forgive me for bringing bad news but that is what our spy learned." A Methuselah subject was on his knees, eyes on the carpet, bowing to his monarch.

Ion swore in his head. He turned around to his trusted servant to bark an order.

"Gustavo, prepare my ship, I'll be leaving for the Empire immediately. Where is Abel?"

"He has not returned yet, Kakka"

Ion gritted his teeth. "Tell him that I'll be going back to the Empire. Also inform him what you have learned."

"As you wish, My Lord." The man bowed again. Ion did not bother for him to leave. He zoomed out of the room with his lightning speed, making him some blurred marks on the hall as he ran.

oooOOoooo

Abel hummed on his walking, enjoying the serene day. What more can he ask? No Contra Mundi for the moment, still waiting for the Vatican to move, the birds are chirping, the air is pleasing and some blurred thing is running towards him…

_/Wait... blurred thing running towards me…/_

He hasn't been able to finish his line of thoughts when the blurred thing abruptly stopped in front of him. Pale yellow hair tinted silvery in the heat of the sun from the filtered windows swayed from the action. Red troubled eyes deepened in hue because of some inner raging.

_/This is not good./ _Abel thought, looking down at his comrade. His mood suddenly plummeted from cheerful to grim.

"I'm glad you have returned, Abel. I'll be leaving for the Empire. Francesco had made his move. I have to inform the Empress of this. Ask the rest of the details to Gustavo" After giving his message Ion immediately resumed his pace and speed.

Abel's eyes followed the speeding nobleman before averting his back to the halls and finding Gustavo for information.

-----------------------------------

Esther opened the windows of the carriage to look at the surroundings. When she peered at the curtain, the children playing wave at her and the people passing by bow down as her carriage passes. She smiled at them and wave back.

_/Don't worry, we'll all be just fine/ _She silently promised them and gave an assuring smile.

The royal carriage slowed down as the number of houses decreases. The church of Londonium looms nearer and finally, they halted at the front. The Queen of Albion wrapped in heavy crimson brocade descended aided by one of her escorts, her expression veiled by the red cape. She was greeted by silence and the quiet swaying of trees when she stepped down the ground. She halted at the large arc of the church door and lowered her hood as she started to walk inside with her guards silently trailing behind her.

She held out a gloved hand without looking back as a signal for the guards to stop at the mouth of the church. Her escort removed her cape but she insisted on carrying it, smiling softly at him as she took it. Then she walked through the aisle towards the Confessional Booth and kneeled.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned."

"What is it my child?" A smooth voice greeted her from the other side of the screen.

Esther paused for a moment and hesitated. Then the serene voice spoke once again. "Nobody is near, and they cannot not hear you. Please voice your concern."

The statement signaled her to speak. Esther sighed deeply and began. "I think you know it by now that the Vatican is focused on extinguishing vampires for three years. And we know that they're going to take all the excuses they've got just to find a reason to mobilize the army. But right now, there is a large concentration of the Department of Inquisition in Germanium."

The person at the other side of the booth is silent. He is obviously contemplating judging by the silhouette of his bowed head through the thick, bronze screen.

"Yes, we have also received the news of it, Heika. We are now in process of contacting Abel-san and Memphis-saku about it. And we want to tell you something. We have just recently found out that there are several Auto-Jäger that is present in a certain place. We have clues that _Contra Mundi_ is there and is planning something."

"_He _is there?" The alarmed voice of Esther answered.

"Yes my Queen." The voice behind the screen replied. "We think that Contra Mundi is somewhere nearby. He had his accomplices around the area, we gather. The remaining members of AX are going to be with you in a short moment. Quite possibly, Abel is already attending the Contra Mundi to make them busy for a while."

Esther's heart skipped a bit on the knowledge, along with it a sudden revelation from something. The person opposite the confessional booth noticed the sudden change of mood and stirred, long wavy hair swaying from his movement. She didn't even have time to finish the ritual and immediately pushed the door open and rushed towards the long trail of the church aisle.

The man behind the screen is obviously startled by the impulsive actions of the Queen. He suddenly stood up to stop her from getting farther away from the site and activated the communicator at his ears while in haste of getting away from the booth.

"Iron Maiden. This is Sword Dancer. I need immediate assistance. The Queen is currently vulnerable to attacks right now as she is distancing herself away from me. She is outside the church as of now. Locate and secure her immediately if I may be delayed."

The female voice on the other end of the line gasped softly before replying in a worried tone. "H-Hai"

Hugue inwardly cursed as he heard some commotion outside and before he could see what was happening, several bulky framed creatures that possess fangs and wielding large axes blocked the view.

"Auto-Jäger" He hisses. The machines started attacking him and he immediately made a grab of his sword to cut through the intervention. It's true that this is the first time he saw these beings but Abel's descriptions on their appearance and nature were exactly as he says.

But it does not matter this time. The main concern right now is to bring Queen Esther into safety.

He cursed for another time when he heard the unmistakable scream outside the cathedral, while the Auto-Jäger seems to be increasing in number in his side.

--------

Esther screamed when the last of her escorts fall down from the continuous attacks of the vicious Auto-Jäger(s). She tied her hood in her throat to make her arms available for fighting as she run and kick and evade the attacks from the monsters. She had been able to snatch a rifle from a fallen soldier and fired the last moment before one of the creatures brain her in half. She immediately dashed toward the carriage where her shotgun armed with silver bullets is while firing successively at anyone who jumps at her. All the while making her elegant gown being torn at the process but she did not pay attention to it. Instead, she berated herself for leaving the weapon behind, and for getting used on the short peace their kingdom is experiencing.

"Chi" She bit her lips when several Auto-Jäger(s) bar her way and tried to fire at them but with some luck, she was out of ammunition. She threw the gun at them and started running to her left. The Auto-Jäger merely chopped the rifle in half and began pursuing her.

However, Esther's freedom is short lived as the creatures easily obstructed her every way out, using their vampiric speed and surround her. Esther glared at them. _If she's still alive, the battle is not lost yet_. One of the creatures ax is raised. She frantically search for a way out when suddenly, a ship zoomed past them, creating a gust of dust and wind. Not one to loose an opportunity, Esther kicked the nearest Auto-Jäger and ducked under their feet. She doesn't have the time to ponder who it is or what type of ship it is that suddenly passed over their heads as she escaped several blow by mere centimeters. Finally, one landed a blow on her shoulders and she struggled against freezing up in pain and continued getting away. A creature suddenly materialized in front of her and immediately swung the ax at her chest. She does not have time to register the move and prepare herself to feel the wound and even to die but all of a sudden the creature is gone and a large portion of them sagged and several sprays of blood showered her. And before she could even blink in surprise, she was taken away and been tossed far from the warring site. _All in less than a minute_. The person that dropped her on the grassy ground then sped towards the Auto-Jäger before they approach Esther and dismember them in a blinding speed. Almost half of the undead army sunk from the ground, crippled.

Then she was suddenly surprised by a faint smell of burning flesh and was horrified to see a mop of pale blonde hair speeding to and fro the large mob of ghoulish army.

_Ion_. She glanced at bright sun in the middle of its mid-afternoon path. Sun. Ion plus sun equals to bad.

"Ion! You idiot! You're burning!" Esther screamed in rage and panic. Ion ignored her and continued his attacks. The young man almost howled in pain when an Auto-Jäger had managed to get a deep wound in his burning back but managed to keep it down by biting his own lips. Blood immediately gushed from the tore lips as he decapitated the despicable creature. If he is going to die from the sun at last, then let him die protecting whom he had promised to protect.

Ion concentrated more on the killing all of them in record speed. His goal is to wipe all of them before he turned into mere pile of bones. He ignored the hissing of his burning skin and the pain that accompanied it. Ignore of how the old and recycled blood of this man-made vampires spray unto him, bathing him with blood, making him almost unrecognizable at all. Here he was in the middle of all these abominations cutting their head from the hollow bodies, removing limbs from its attachment and in return he was being awarded generously by a wealth of their hoary blood. Forcing him to take in this dirty red, used liquid in his boiling flesh. It makes him want to vomit.

A tip of an ax had caught his arms and in return, he cut off the offending arm that held the weapon. He is hissing. He felt his skin and muscles fizzing and emitting a dank smell. A combination of burning skin and blood. _/Got to move…got to kill, fast. If I started freezing up I'll feel the pain and I don't think I can continue this/ _So he raved and cut and slash like a madman, aiming to finish them off as fast as he could ignoring the numbing pain in his whole body.

A few minutes pass and Ion feels like fainting already. But it's a comforting knowledge that they are now already few in numbers. He paid no attention to the screaming girl at some considerable distance from his blood bath. But it did get his attention when the said screaming girl started running towards him, grabbing a gun on her way. He cursed silently and in his misgiving a creature caught his thigh cutting a two-inch deep wound that ran across the both end of his upper leg. The only thing that loosely held the frayed muscles together is the tattered leggings. This time he let out a strangled yelp as he felt the blood crawling inside his garments making a long trail of red stain inside his boots. The shootings almost sounded distant as more Auto-Jäger fell from it. Ion gave a disapproving glare. "Stupid girl. You're going to shoot me dead if you'll continue doing that!" He tried raising his voice to convey that he's annoyed but is only successful in making out a pained stiff voice.

"And what do you think I'll do? Sit down and watch you melt?" Came a shrill, outraged voice.

In Ion's annoyance, the stupid redhead runs toward him (aka. the peril) and he's going to open up his lips to yell at her not to go nearer when a swish of a long slender sword sing behind him and immediately took down two Auto-Jäger(s). Ion sharply turned to his back to see a tall, blond man with long wavy hair finishing up the remaining standing monsters. He recognized the man as the one who is called Sword Dancer. He watched as the stoic, longhaired priest silently finish the few remain creatures. And all of a sudden the numbing pain came rushing back to him in that momentary halting of movements. Ion screamed with wide red eyes and clutched on what flesh remaining in his arms in an attempt to hug himself. He felt his flesh slowly being eaten by the sun and it hurt like hell. He let out another deafening scream. Hugue immediately turned his eyes to Esther, sending the silent signal of taking him to an unexposed place. Luckily, Esther got the message. Unconcerned of her own bedraggled and bruised state she immediately ran to snatch the discarded cape and covered Ion with the long and heavy cloth. She almost wistfully regretted his sudden growth spurt when the laced edges failed to cover his ankles. The boy underneath the thick garment trembled in all the combined pain he is trying to bear. Esther is near in tears from rage, anger, worry and the unfairness of it all. She wasted no time and hurriedly steered him to the church.

"No, not there…my ship…over there" He grumbled as he pointed, voice straining in pain as Esther covers him with her own body in an effort to shield him more on the sun. She offered no resistance and made a run to his ship as she held him up in his arms.

Esther resisted the urge to dump the idiot mercilessly at the floor for his stupidity but as she hears the little whimpers every time they stumbled on their haste, or whenever Esther grabs a wrong body part, it totally made her forget everything including the blond boy's annoying actions.

But that does not mean that she's not mad at him for being stupid.

Ion sat at the nearest wall inside the ship with a hiss as the entryway closes. He closed his eyes for a moment and tilted his head, touching the cold metal surface of his ship. Esther waited for a moment and when the blond boy refused to say anything, she had enough of it. She grabbed his shoulders and the red eyes look down to her in surprise and winced in pain as her gloved finger dig in his flesh. Never mind her protesting bruised sore shoulders. Never mind that they're still covered with lots of blood. Never mind the current state of the red-eyed person in front of him. He's a Methuselah so he can cope with it.

Now to yell at the brat.

"What are you thinking about?" she screamed. "You know quite well that the ultraviolet rays could kill you and you still ran in the middle of it like its just some mere walk at the park in your kingdom! Are you out of your mind?"

Ion's eyes widened in surprise and a flash of hurt flitted across the crimson eyes before it developed into anger and… a hint of betrayal. "If I did not go there and gambled my life you're not going to be here screaming in front of me!" He yelled back.

"I could have handled myself over there! What's with all the saving? I thought you did not care?" Esther retorted with voice still raised. She was inwardly surprised at the bitter tone her voice had taken up on that one.

Ion has no answer to that or rather he can't answer that one so he ranted instead. "You're such an annoying nosy girl!" Ion shrieked. Face ominous coupled with a scathing glare and baring of fangs.

However, the intimidating look has no effect on the seething young Queen even for a bit. Esther looked at him incredulously. "And now you're accusing me of being nosy? You're such a brat!"

"Don't you even dare call me a brat!" He said threateningly as he tried advancing his body to Esther. "I'm not and I didn't…." He did not finish his sentence as pain shot through his veins once more, making him collapse and writhe on the floor. Forgetting their yelling contest, Esther kneeled on the floor and gathered the poor bundle of pain in her lap. She stared down worriedly, having no idea what to do.

Ion clutched the thick material around him, writhing and moaning with his eyes firmly shut and ragged breathing through clenched teeth. He can feel his muscles forming and integrating and heck, this is almost as worst as his body being burned in the sun. The pain is specifically concentrated in his torn thigh and its almost unbearable He chewed his abused lips more to stop from screaming once again. Then a slender hand tapped his cheeks softly then pressed his chin downwards separating his lips, urging him to stop. He opened his eyes and was met by concerned deep blue eyes that speak of disapproval. He let go of his lips and sighed, his head falling back on Esther's lap as he felt his wounds being attended and healed by his own body. But that did not help on lessening his blush a bit. Good thing he's all covered with blood so Esther won't notice his heating face.

"Do you need some blood?" Esther started to remove her gloves but Ion held her hand to stop her from revealing her flesh (and her veins) and shook his head. The redheaded monarch looked at him worriedly but succumbed to his wish.

Silence pervades the enclosed space. They are still at the dock of the ship after all. Only Ion's labored breathing is heard. Esther gently peeled the cape off Ion and looked closely at his recovering flesh. She then took out her handkerchief and started wiping out the blood from his face. Ion's breathing is still heavy as she observes his face. Long eyelashes are touching the cheek because of the closed eyes. His mouth is opened from his heavy breathing and she can see the sharp teeth every time he opens his mouth to take in some air.

"I could easily finish… them… off...stupid sun." Ion gritted his teeth while breathing heavily, trying to get up. But Esther prevented him to. She frowned and pushed him down back her lap. But being an insistent brat, he shoved Esther's hands away and wobbled through the electronic door. Esther let out an irritated sigh and stood up, took one of Ion's arms and wrapped it around her neck so he could have some support. She glared at him to dare reject her. Ion's brows met in defeat and he approached the door to punch the code to unlock it. That one also did not help on lessening his blush a bit. But at least Esther has not noticed it yet.

Outside, Hugue impassively drew out the sword from the chest of the last Auto-Jäger that he had slain and look at the closed door. _At least the Queen is safe now. No need to go in and be involved with their personal lives. _Hugue says to himself. He then turned the communicator on and reported to their mother ship.

"The Queen is safely disposed now, there is no need to worry" He said as he glanced at the reddening sky.

"Oh? So then we are a bit late then?" A voice laced with mild humor replied to him. The lean, longhaired blond man was startled not on the recognition of the owner of the voice but on how real and near it is to him. His eyes widened and he suddenly turned around to find William Wardsworth calmly smoking from his pipe.

Recovering from his initial shock, Hugue managed to open his mouth so speak. "Shishou." He curtly bowed.

The Professor surveyed the carnage littered to the ground. He doubted that this is a handiwork of his student. He let his eyes wander and spotted a ship of Byzantium technology in a place not too far away from their standing point. "So I'm going to assume that the Queen is safe in that Methuselah ship?" He said.

"Do not worry, it is only the Count of Memphis. Esther-hime is safe in there." The quiet, lean priest replied.

They're eyes met in silence for a moment before breaking away, each with their own thoughts. But they decided not to talk about it anyway. William closed his eyes, inhaled then exhaled from his pipe, savoring the taste from his throat.

Finally, the older man spoke. "They are still too young anyway. Many things can still happen. And the Queen is too tied to her country and her responsibilities to get hasty in this complicated matters."

Hugue only nodded in silence.

"Do not leave your post until necessary." The brown-haired middle aged man instructed. "You are the closest that we can get to the Queen without being too obvious. And as you can see, you also play a vital role for the protection of her Majesty. Because frankly, a handful of strong Methuselah is not enough." He surveyed the fallen royal escorts near the mouth of the cathedral noting several Methuselahs lying on the ground. "And this is the best communication that we've got that is not too conspicuous. Be ready to take the Queen back to her palace. I'm quite certain that the young Count is on his way to his empire. Lucky for us that he happened to seek her out before leaving. Me and the rest of the group are going to be on standby."

"Hai, Shishou." The stoic longhaired Priest affirmed.

William nodded and glanced a bit on his tall student before bowing a little that signals his leave. Hugue nodded back as William stepped back and walk towards the forested part of the town.

Meanwhile inside the ship the only noise that you can hear is the quiet hum of the machine, the faint taps on the water, and Ion's occasional grunts of pain. Esther had been able to strip him from his clothing and clean up the blood and the dirt from his body, careful of the burns and blisters. It will take a while before he'll be able to fully recover.

"You're an idiot… you're really such a big, big idiot." Esther grumbles while gently cleaning him up.

"Shut up, Esther." He said while gritting his teeth. He winced a bit when Esther grazed some sensitive area and he continued sulking. It's not that he's irritated on Esther or something. It's more like he's annoyed at himself for easily sliding back on that comfortable companionship that they have shared once. He's breaking one of his promises already. And it's making him moody.

"I'll be taking you to the Albion palace now, Majesty." He said with his brows creased together.

"_Ion._" Esther called him, emphasizing the honorific-less name to remind him of _something_. "You need to get fixed. You needed assistance. You need to recover first and that's a priority. Do you think you can do that alone?"

"I can manage" He then gasped at another painful tremor. Esther glowered at him.

"The hell you do! I won't leave you till you're fine." Esther declared.

Ion looked at the still blood-soaked Queen of Albion "I'm leaving for Byzantium, _Esther_. I thought you know about it already by seeing Sword Dancer a while ago from the same church that you came."

Esther bowed her head and her lips thinned. She then proceeded on covering the worst areas with bandages. There was another silence between the both of them as both contemplated on their different plans.

"Let's just use the radio then." Esther suggested

"No." He said. "Communicating lines in whatever form are as the too dangerous. There is a large possibility that every line that you are accessing is bugged." Ion frowned, staring at the empty air.

"But I can't leave you like this"

"But you can't leave your own kingdom like this" Ion said as he reviewed her bloodied, bedraggled look. The gown has suffered from multiple slashing of blades and is torn in different places. Some blood had crusted in her clothes and her now bare hands. Her face is smeared with red that she had wiped off a while ago.

Esther looked at Ion for quite some time, trying to find answers in those blood-red eyes. Because as much as she hates to admit it, he has a point. Of course she can't leave the kingdom that easily. Unless she's going to be in some diplomatic mission but still, Francesco is currently moving behind her skirt that everything that concerns the New Human Empire absolutely spells complications and trouble. In addition, Ion needs help and assistance and he can't go alone anywhere in his state. But this is a very important matter that concerns life and death. She just can't keep him here to recuperate.

Ion smiled wryly at how Esther waged an internal battle of her choices. Taking pity of her, he decided to speak. "Why don't you clean up first, Esther? I'll bring some comfortable clothes for you after you've finished. And then I'll take you back to your palace."

However, Ion only received a glare from the red-haired lady.

"We will ask Shimpu Abel-san to tell the Empress about it for you. You're going to stay here."

He sighed. "I can't. I've been delayed enough. And I think I can handle myself fine already." He put his garment on when Esther has finished bandaging him and gingerly stand up. "I'll take you to the palace now" And he strode towards the main deck. Esther watched his back with narrowed eyes as he walk.

But unfortunately, he did not reach the door of the room before losing balance and stumbled. Esther's eyes widened and immediately ran to catch the heavily bandaged slim young man before he fell into the floor. She immediately assisted him to go back on his sit. Ion cursed silently at his condition.

"Ion…" Esther gave out a pleading look. "We'll get other people to do this for you"

"Can't. Are you crazy? I needed to be there… I…"

Esther squeezed his waist as she pursed her lips and shook her head sadly. Ion look at her angrily then lowered his eyes.

"Oh I know!" Esther suddenly blurted out "We can ask Hugue-san to go and talk to the Empress about this, don't you think?"

"What? What are you talking about!" He said in a surprised rage.

"Ion…" Esther said firmly, cutting him off. Ion is to make another protest but the pleading blue eyes cut off his protest. The pale lean boy closed his eyes and deeply sighed. "Fine. But as soon as I recovered, I'll go. You go and change now, you're a mess.

The young Queen, despite her depressing appearance brightened up. "Hai, I'll talk to Hugue-san about this. I think he's just outside the church disposing of the bodies." Esther started to back down and make a run for the door.

"Esther, clean up yourself first, you've got blood sprayed all over you."

"No, no time, you said its urgent, right? I'll just fetch Shimpu Hugue-san first then I'll clean myself ok?" she called back before opening the hatch and running outside.

Ion groaned in frustration. He stared rubbing his creasing brows and winced in pain from the action.

_/But nevertheless_/ he thought guiltily /_this really feels nice./ _

And he can't keep a small smile blossoming from his face.

* * *

Care to share the plural form of Auto-Jäger? 

Shishou-master  
Heika-Queen  
Contra Mundi-the mysterious priest is referring to Cain. That is his some sort of codename.

Don't forget to include yourself in the mailing list, okay?


End file.
